


technoblades ‘the red festival’ if the red festival was a sad ramble about murder

by wooteena



Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Smp, Gen, POV Third Person, literally just technoblade laughin in deaths face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooteena/pseuds/wooteena
Summary: Technoblade laughs for the wrong reason.
Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	technoblades ‘the red festival’ if the red festival was a sad ramble about murder

**Author's Note:**

> ello ello im wooteena tumblr n this is just me puttin my tumblr shite over here so i can track em down :)
> 
> tw for child death n general angst

Technoblade laughs. He doesn’t laugh often; he’s self conscious of how he sounds and whenever he does. The multitudes of pig-related insults that could be made swirls in his mind. So he waits. He waits for the insults to come.

But they never do.

They never do because Technoblade only laughs morbidly. He laughs in the face of killing his only rival. He laughs after decamating his friends for tornaments. He laughs after hitting mountains of amateur pvpers into the infinite, black void. 

He laughs after killing a boy. After shooting a defensless fucking boy trapped in a box and he can’t fucking stomach it so he starts killing and killing and killing again until theres nothing left but firework smoke.

Because if you kill a boy, you’re a monster.

But if you kill masses?

_Well, that’s just Technoblade, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhh copy pastin from tumblr on mobile takes so much EFFORT /lh


End file.
